


run away with me ( with the butterflies and bees )

by cupx_cxfii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, First work on AO3!, Major Character Injury, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), basically ; tubbo gets shot and tommy tries to get them away, but nah, first work in a while actually, no beta we die like tubbo, only rated teen cause theres like one swear, supposed new life, we just want pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupx_cxfii/pseuds/cupx_cxfii
Summary: tommy finds himself smiling as the moobloom looks to its friend, nudging it gently. it blinks awake at the touch, and buzzes happily, hovering over the pastel yellow cow." there's some bees here too. you might like that shit. " he hums, keeping sight on the pair for a little bit more.❤in which tommy and tubbo leave the events of the festival.just for a little, at least.
Relationships: none!!, purely platonic / familial!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	run away with me ( with the butterflies and bees )

* * *

the soft rustling of grass came to a halt.

  
tommy chuckles to himself, sky blue eyes twinkling at the setting sun. the flower field of alliums, poppies and dandelions stood basking in the remaining rays of light, tommy in the middle of it all.

  
the horse they had ' borrowed ' from techno whinnied, flicking its head as it stood still on the blonde's command. tommy pats the back of its head gently, muttering it praise for bringing them far from the hellhole they were previously in.

  
tommy takes a deep breath. fresh air entered his lungs, relieving him of the dreaded scent of ash, smoke and lingering scent of blood from his senses.

  
the scent of various flowers felt refreshing, and the sound of birds chirping gave him a break from the constant clashing of swords and the deafening fireworks.

  
fireworks.

  
_tubbo. tubbo's with him._

  
tommy's sky blue eyes didn't leave the wonderful view. he can already see it - a lovely birch house near the woods' entrance, facing the way of where the sun would always set. 

  
similar to tommy's home's place - a place to view the lovely pinks of the sky when the sun goes to sleep.

  
" look, tubbo, wanna stay here? " tommy smiles, looking to the rest of the fields, past the flowers were clear plains. 

  
he spots a moobloom making its way out of the birch forests, and laying on its back was a bee. " looks real pretty. "

  
tommy finds himself smiling as the moobloom looks to its friend, nudging it gently. it blinks awake at the touch, and buzzes happily, hovering over the pastel yellow cow.

  
" there's some bees here too. you might like that shit. " he hums, keeping sight on the pair for a little bit more.

  
the lack of response worried tommy. tubbo wasn't one to sleep so quietly - he's known tubbo enough to remember how the smaller's soft snores or sleep-laced blabbers always accompanied his slumber.

  
tommy waits a few more seconds. maybe tubbo was just really tired.

* * *

" tubbo! "

  
tommy remembers finding himself unable to hear his own pleads. the amplified sound of fireworks near the mic drowned out his desperate screams.

  
tommy remembers seeing his best friend, his brother, his twin, laying in front of him, burnt and bleeding profusely from the already ugly suit he was forced to don. 

  
tommy remembers thinking that hey should've left earlier. that they should've left before the stupid festival.

  
tommy remembers shovelling through his enderchest for his valuables and other things they might need, like materials for an enderchest and food, but he barely gets enough for both of them as the sound of yelling and clattering of horse hooves is heard.

  
tommy remembers familiar faces charging him. he remembers having harming potions being thrown at him and arrows raining down from what seemed to be the skies.

  
he rushes back onto the horse he stole from techno, fixing tubbo's position to be behind him so that he doesn't fall off.

  
tommy remembers -

  
he feels his wrist be gently grabbed. he doesn't look back, knowing already who it was, but not knowing why.

  
" keep it safe? " tommy frowns to himself. he sounded so weak. shame, he could keep that safe but not him.

  
" why? "  
" i don't want it falling- falling off, while we're.. . we're moving. it might - might fall off and - i don't wanna lose it. " 

  
he should've asked. asked why he sounded so tired. why he slurred his words, or if he was okay. 

  
tommy doesn't respond. he lets tubbo slip the small red bracelet onto his wrist. he feels the shorter boy cling onto him. of course he clings onto him - tommy wishes he clung to the other more. maybe he wouldn't have left him if he did.

  
" g'night toms. "  
" night tubbo. "

* * *

it was only when the sun fell that tommy looked back to his silent friend.

  
and there he was. the same position as he had been earlier. clinging onto him. 

  
he looked so peaceful. he looked like he was sleeping. it reminded him of the few nights he or the other had nightmares. they fell asleep together, assuring the other that they'll be okay.

  
this time though, he clung a little bit looser, and his hands were a little colder. 

  
this time, there weren't any reassuring words to tell tommy that he'll be okay.  
that it was just a dream.  
that he was safe, in his arms, away from all the bad.

  
tommy unconsciously holds onto the bracelets on his wrists, the other hand cradling his brother's body.

  
he wishes he was the moobloom and the bee that had long fled their former home. happily living here in peace, with each other.

  
instead, he's left here. in the middle of nowhere, with a dead best friend laying peacefully in his arms as the moon rises from behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ello!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this little drabble. i just thought of it a little while after the events of the festival [which were absolutely amazing, staying up till 5am for it was very much worth it to see it live] and i wanted some angst;; ;
> 
> its not much an idea, its just some death and some real sad tommy pfft.
> 
> very sorry if it's formatted strange! this is my first work on ao3 [first work in a very long while too] so it might be wonky and inconsistent. hopefully if i do post more i find a consistent format for the fics.
> 
> thank you for reading, have the good rest of your timezone! 
> 
> ❤


End file.
